


Mountain mounds.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's WHUMPTOBER 2018 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hypothermia, It's canon that Hinata lives in the mountains!, Short & Sweet, Snow Day, Team as Family, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Living in a village up in the mountains, Hinata is well aware that when it snows, itsnows.That doesn't stop him stupidly running to practice in his volleyball uniform - shirt and shorts.





	Mountain mounds.

The worst thing about living in the mountains, Hinata reckons, is the massive amount of snow they get every winter. It’s enough to turn his village into a blanket of white, and this year, it’s been bad enough to cut off the road.

The only road connecting his village to the town down the mountain. Essentially, Hinata can no longer cycle to school or get a lift. He has to trudge through thick, freezing snow, _just_ to get to Karasuno.

“I’m late!” That doesn’t help either. With only 40 minutes to get _all_ the way to Karasuno and ready for practice, Hinata deicides to make a shortcut for himself.

He sets off in his volleyball uniform. His black and orange shirt and _shorts_.

In hindsight, not a good idea.

“Cold, cold, cold! That’s cold, that’s freezing! COOOOLD!” He barrels through the snow, rubbing at his arms to try and keep them vaguely warm, moving just fast enough to avoid sinking into the snow. Up near his village, the snow had been thick enough that it was like walking on solid mass, but the lower the altitude, the softer the snow.

He finds himself knee deep as he comes out of the small forest on the mountain slopes, shivering like crazy. Hinata takes a deep breath before he shuffles onto thankfully bare road, the black tar a welcome sight as he shakes clumps of snow off his clothes and starts _bolting_ towards the school.

“5 minutes, 5 minutes, I’m not _laaaaate~!!!!_ ” He leaps over the doorstep into the gymnasium, feeling the eyes of those present land upon him as he poses victoriously.

“Hinata, what the _fuck_ -” As soon as those words are out of Suga’s lips, Coach Ukai marches over and steers Hinata over to the radiator by the shoulders.

“Sit!” His order leaves no room for argument and Hinata flops down facing the radiator cross-legged. He blinks in surprise, immediately jumping to the conclusion that he must be in trouble.

“It wasn’t me! I blame Bakageyama!” There’s a _“Dumbass!”_ from the area of the court, but Ukai clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and there’s suddenly something heavy and warm wrapped wound Hinata’s back.

Coach’s jacket? He tugs at it softly, trying to work out why Coach is giving him his jacket, when he notices something.

“Wah! My fingers are blueish?!” Suga, approaching with a bundle of towels, swats him round the back of the head.

“That’s because you’re wearing shorts in the _snow_! You’re going to get hypothermia, you idiot.” Hinata quietly looks down at his lap, his legs the same shade as his fingertips, shivering violently. With a sigh, Suga drapes the towels over him and wraps them around his hands.

“There. _Don’t_ rub them, because friction will tear your skin off, but now you can press them against the radiator once in a while.”

“Thanks, Suga-senpai!” Suga gives him a reassuring smile, one that makes Hinata fear for his life if he dare do anything like this ever again, and returns to practice. More of the team are filing in, so Suga’s probably explaining Hinata’s current condition to them. 

“Oi.” Hinata looks up to see blue eyes glaring down at him, Kageyama’s lips slanted with both disappointment and _amusement_.

“Are you laughing at me, Yamayama-kun?! I’ll fight you!” Kageyama scowls, shoving the volleyball in his arms onto his hips, leaning in threateningly, but in a friendly kind of way. 

“Fight me later, dipshit. You’re supposed to be staying there for now.” Hinata pouts as Kageyama walks away, but he knows there’s some sense in his words.

He’s freezing. The radiator is warm. Coach’s jacket is comfy.

No _way_ is he moving now.

“Alright, your mother is on the way, and let me say, Kid, she was _not_ happy.” As Ukai drops a hot water bottle in his lap, Hinata feels the blood drain from his face, and a shiver that isn’t due to the cold run down his spine.

“... My mum?”

“Yes.”

“She’s coming… Here.”

“Yep.”

“I’m gonna be grounded for life!!!” He wails comically, but Ukai only shakes his head with a tiny, fond smile.

“S’what you get for trying to give yourself hypothermia, Hinata. What were you even _thinking_?” 

“I was gonna be late…” He sounds so heartbroken that Ukai sighs, rubbing the back of his head. How he wishes he had a cigarette right now. Kids are hard work, especially the troublemakers.

“Look, Hinata. Yeah, it’s important to be on time, and I know you’d happily sell your soul for volleyball-”

“Yup!”

“- don’t agree to that so quickly! ...But you have to take care of yourself. There’s no point in coming all the way here if it makes you _unable to play_. There’s no point putting your life in danger just to stay on time. There’ll always be more volleyball. There won’t be another you.”

“... I understand…” Hinata doesn’t bother to hide his grin as he holds his towel-wrapped hands out to the radiator, feeling the warmth soak through to his bones. It’s nice to be cared for like this, knowing his team loves him as much as his family do.

Even if he _does_ end up grounded for 30 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I only had a couple hours to write.
> 
> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
